


After Hours/Holiday spending's  - Pale (Burn/This)

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Burn/This, Pale - Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Thick Woman, thicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: When Pale comes into your store looking for some new and over-priced clothing after closing hours, romance and dirty sex ensues...
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Original Female Character(s), Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/Rey (Star Wars), Pale (Burn This)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	After Hours/Holiday spending's  - Pale (Burn/This)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, the reader in this fic is a little on the thicker side! I kind of thought why not, I should start making my work more body inclusive! Anyway, please enjoy, also trigger warning for use of cocaine.

You had just closed up the local clothing shop that you worked at. It was December and the Manhattan streets were bustling with joy of the upcoming holidays. 

You were just a woman in her mid-twenties who spent her Christmas holiday on her couch eating microwave meals with your cat while watching re-runs of Christmas movies on your box TV. You used to love Christmas, but you were lonely and never had someone to spend it with.

You were flicking off the store lights and cleaning off the counter when there was a loud rapping at the glass doors. You look over your shoulder brows furrowing in confusion. You set down your rag, the heel's of your chunky high heel's clicking against the wood flooring.

Through the softly falling snow, you could see a tall and large man standing at the glass doors. He was all bundled up in a large leather jacket that somehow managed to be over-sized on his already huge body. His curly black hair fell in tufts behind his ears and along his neck. 

You check the watch on your wrist, brows furrowing. You pull the key from your pocket, unlocking the door. As you open, a big gust of December air hits your nylon covered legs. A shiver runs down your back.

"I'm sorry sir, we closed five minutes ago." You explain, looking over your shoulder at the store behind you.

He shakes his head. "No, no, You guys been open till' 9 for years, you ain't closed." he says, trying to push past you and into the store.

"Sir, as far as I know, the store closes at 8:30, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." You say, trying to stand straighter.

"Miss, I have been shoppin' here for years, I need to get some new clothes Miss, you know how it is. It's fucking Christmas for Christ's sake, let a man get a shirt or two, will ya?" he tries to bargain with you. 

You study the man for a moment. A few pieces of snow had caught in his inky brown hair, the tip of his big nose red from the breeze nipping at it. His cheeks were flush and he swung back and forth on his heel's. He towered almost two feet above you. 

He did seem like he really needed the clothing. Hell, it was the holidays, and you were feeling generous. And if you were being honest, you _were_ supposed to be open till 9, you just wanted to close up early. 

You sigh, now shivering from the breeze that came through the door. "Fine, come in. I'll give you five minutes." You say, letting him in.

As he stepped into the light, you got a full look at him. He looked like one of those men who took care of themselves. His leather jacket didn't look like some cheap faux leather shipped from China and he definitely didn't keep up with the latest 80's trends. He looked like sex on a stick. 

He seemed like he kept quiet, doing his own thing while he gained money and spent his time building up his life. Judging by the callouses on his hands he seemed like a hard worker. A good, stand-up guy. He was super fucking hot too. 

"I ain't dumb Miss, I know you been closing up early, like I've said, I've been shoppin' here for years." The man says, bee-lining for a rack of button up's. 

You slide behind the counter, leaning over it. You couldn't help but feel self-conscious looking at such an attractive man. He was a push over, but god was he sexy. 

"Well, I haven't been working here for years." You try to protest, eyebrows raised as you watch him pick out a shirt off the rack. 

He looks over his shoulders, lips spread into a thin line. "Fuckin' figured, woulda remembered a pretty little thing like you." he murmurs, fingers running over the fabric of the button up shirt. "Do ya' think this would look good on me? I'm gonna go to this fuckin' Christmas party, fuckin' hate the holidays." he asks. 

You look at him and then the shirt. Of course the shirt would look good on him, everything probably looks good on him. 

"What ya' say?" he asks, brows furrowing. 

Your cheeks go bright red, realizing you said that out loud. You open and close your mouth, not sure what to say. "I- Um, Uh- It would look g-great on you, sir." You stumble out. 

You come around the counter, avoiding eye contact. You take the shirt from his hands, your own hands shaky. You check the size and then look at him, frowning slightly. "I think the sleeves might be too short though, sir." You add, looking up at him.

"It's always like that, doll. Clothes always be a lil' too small in some areas, or maybe I'm just _big._ Always big In the right areas though, ya' know? I'll just go to the fuckin' tailor, like usual, doll." he says, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

You let my eyes scan over him, imagining the lucky woman that gets to tailor his clothing and watch him try it on. You swallow thickly, nodding slowly. "I understand that more than you might think, sir." You answer.

He furrows his brows, scanning me. "What ya' mean, doll? You're a tiny lil' thing, aren't ya? Or maybe I'm just way too big for ya'." he smiles. 

"Well, uhm, you know, I'm just a little... _bigger_ than the others. Not like your big, your just tall big, like a... _sexy_ big. I'm just...big?" You try to explain, ears going red when you accidently call him sexy. 

He's silent for a moment. "Well, I don't think ya' fucking big. You ain't a bad big doll, in fact, ya' fuckin' hot as hell. Don't let them' other skinny sticks tell you that you ain't beautiful." he says, looking into your eyes.

You could feel your whole body heating up. Just the pure thought of him thinking you're "hot as hell" excites you. Seemingly, letting him into the store after ours was a good idea after all.

"Well, thank you, but you should go try it on." You say, handing him the shirt back. He smirks for a moment, nodding.

"It's Pale, doll, call me Pale. That's what all them other people call me, especially at the restaurant. You know that? I run this real nice restaurant down on fifth street, three stars and all, you should come by sometime, we'll treat ya' real nice." Pale says, walking into one of the changing rooms and pulling the curtain over. 

_Pale the business man._

"Oh wow, that's amazing Pale." You say, watching his large body struggle against the small changing room space. 

"Fuck this stupid button- oh fuck, I'm too fuckin' big for this small little fuckin' changing room- could you help me doll?" he calls from the other side of the curtain. 

You fret for a moment, looking around the closed store. It wasn't sexual, he was just asking for help - but it still _felt_ sexual, almost dirty.

You go to open the curtain, opening it a crack. There was barely enough room for him, let alone the two of you. Still, you manage to squeeze in, heart thumping. He turns around finally, looking down at you. 

The button up was wide open, his toned chest peeking through. You can't help but stare, swallowing thickly. You snap out of your daydream when he clears his throat, eyebrows raised with a smirk. 

"I...I um..." You muster out, eyes flickering between his eyes, his lips, and his toned chest. You felt like you were being seduced. _Was_ he seducing you?

He starts to step forward, pushing you against the changing room wall softly. Your back arches against it instantly, pupils blown wide. "You starin' at me doll?" he asks, his musky cologne engulfing you as he lowers his lips to your ear. 

"Y-yes..." You murmur out softly, your heart racing in your chest. You felt so dizzy with how close he was to you. You felt drunk on him - a man you met only minutes ago. 

"You know, It's _real_ unfair that you get to pounce around in those tight fuckin' tights and skirts, makin' your ass stick out. I've seen you makin' those crazy sex eyes at me since I stepped in, you know?" he rambles in my ear, his hands running down your body. 

You rut your eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath. You couldn't even begin to imagine how big his cock was if the rest of him was this big. He had to dip his head down to even try and reach your height. 

His hands were now on your hips, gripping and kneading. His hands were huge against you. "Just tell me doll, tell me you want this, I know you do, tell me you want this and I'll make you feel real fuckin' good, I'll treat you real right." he lowly grumbles, his lips attacking your neck. 

You let yourself melt under his touch. It was all so wrong. You weren't supposed to fuck people at the place you worked, let alone fuck someone you just met, but this was an opportunity you couldn't pass. 

"P-please." You surrender, pressing your body flush against his. 

In an instant, he's turning you around and pressing his tented pants into the back of your skirt. You moan lowly when you feel his full hard length grinding against you. He lets out a low groan, huffing. 

He stops for a moment, leaning over to dig through his jacket. You look over your shoulder, brows furrowing. You watch him pull out the tiniest fucking vial you've ever seen in your life, filled with thin and fine white powder. 

Cocaine. 

It was the 80's, you didn't think there was anyone who _wasn't_ on coke at some hour of the day. But still, it came as a shock when you watched him tug down your skirt and rip your nylons, tipping a small vial to put a small amount of coke on the curve of your ass.

"Stay real fuckin' still doll, I hope you don't mind, I really don't." he murmurs to himself, his one finger pressing down on his left nostril. Like muscle memory, he dips down his nose and clears the line off the curve of your ass, as if it was never there.

You could see him physically perk up, his eyes flickering alive and quickly standing up. You could almost hear his heart beat through his chest. His lips were back on you, his tongue exploring your mouth. 

It was clear this wasn't his first time in this rodeo and that didn't bother you. You liked a more experienced man anyway. 

"Now this is what ya' going to do for me doll, your gonna' take my cock real nice and you better be fuckin' quiet, got that? I don't want to hear nothin' from ya' unless it's my name." he demands gruffly, the clink of his belt and pant zipper following. 

You nod your head, cheek pressed against the wall. You itch with anticipation, wanting nothing more than his cock in you. You gasp when he pulls your panties down, joining your ripped nylons and skirt at your ankles. 

He runs a finger through your wet folds, groaning. "Fuck, ya' already so wet for me doll, I haven't even touched ya' yet." he murmurs in your ear, sucking at the skin below it. 

"P-please Pale." you whine, eyes squeezing shut. 

"I'll make you feel good, I swear, you'll never get a cock this big, I'll make you feel- _oh fuck!_ " He groans out, pulling down his boxers and guiding the head of his cock down your wet folds.

You shudder, mouth falling open. He glides the head of his cock into your wet and dripping cunt, the two of you moaning out in pleasure. You clench around him, forcing him to slam into you all at once.

He doesn't hold back from not giving you time to adjust, starting to ram into you. His hips snap against your ass, pounding you from behind. The wall of the changing room starts to shake, Pale putting one hand against the wall above you to support himself.

His cock stretched you like you've never been stretched before. It almost stung with how big he was. He knew how to fuck properly, his cock hitting all the right places. He snakes his free hand around you, traveling under your top and bra to pinch and tease your nipple. 

"Fuckin' hell, I bet you've never had a cock like mine, so fuckin' good, _mfhmppp,_ fuck!" Pale growls, watching his cock sink into your cock, appearing and disappearing over and over again with each thrust. 

"Oh fuck, Pale, f-fuck." You muster out, jaw falling slack and eyes rolling back. He thrusts harder, knowing how good he's making you feel.

You felt so full, you could feel a low ache in your stomach. It's like you were hanging on the edge, close to cumming but never getting there. Taking matters into your own hands, you snake a hand down to your clit, drawing small circles.

"Dirty fuckin' slut, touchin' yourself like that, fuck I'm gonna' fill you up." Pale grunts, his two big hands moving to grip your waist. 

Oddly enough, his degrading words made you work your fingers faster against your clit. It felt so good to be called such disgusting and vile names. You could feel your high building, and it drove you wild.

_"hmhp_ Fuckin' hell doll, I can feel ya' clenching around me, fuck." Pale groans, rolling his head back a little, mouth hanging a small "O" shape. 

It was like a roller-coaster, and you could feel yourself inching to the top. You desperately tired to focus on the feeling of him- his cock emptying you and then filling you over and over again, his heavy panting in your ear, his big hands palming your hips and breasts.

You had never been fucked so good. It was brain splitting good- your eyes rolling into the back of your head, unable to speak, knees melting to Jell-O type good. 

" _Mfhmppp,_ P-Pale, p-please I'm- _oh fuck,_ I-I'm gonna _hmphhhh_ c-cum!" You cry out, zaps of pleasure rolling down your spine and straight to your cunt. The cramped changing room- and probably the whole store- was filled with the squelches of your tight cunt. 

"Ya' wanna cum for me doll? Ya' wanna cum on my cock like a good lil' slut?" he taunts, fingers moving to tease your nipples again, making you twitch and your cunt going into a twitching frenzy. 

"P-please! Oh g-god, please, I w-want- _augh-_ fuck!" You shout, arching your back against his chest. He peels you off the changing room wall, holding you flat against his chest by your throat, lightly choking you.

With the new angle, you felt even more stuffed by his cock. It was the perfect angle to hit your g-spot, the head of his cock brushing against it over and over again. 

" _Hnnnn_ Cum for me doll, make me real proud, I wanna' fill ya' so fuckin' bad doll." he grunts into your ear, his breath hot on your neck.

With his free hand, he pushes your hand away from your clit. You whine in disappointment but his long fingers quickly find your clit, starting to draw quick and hard circles. He kisses the side of your neck, his thrusts becoming sloppy as your cunt starts to spasm around his cock.

Your orgasm hits you all at once without warning. You arch your back so much your surprised it didn't snap in half. You don't even make a sound, your jaw falling open and your mouth going dry. Euphoria spends through you, your knees going weak and white flashing behind your eyes. 

Caught up in your orgasm, you didn't even realize how hard you were clenching around Pale's cock. He lets out long and loud groan, his forehead falling against your shoulder. His breathing heavy and sporadic, his big hands moving to slam your hips against him. 

" _Hnmphmmmm! Fuckin' -_ Fuck, doll!" he roars into your shoulder, his hips twitching and jolting as he hits his orgasm. You can feel him freeze, letting out a short breath and then collapsing against you as he empties his hot load into your cunt. 

He stays there for another moment or two, coming down from his high. He finally pulls out, looking down and watching a mix of each other's cum drip and dripple down the back of your thigh. He sighs, running a hand through his now sweaty hair. 

You turn around, leaning against the wall to catch your breath. You slowly meet his eyes, a smile growing on your face. His pupils are blown wide- from the coke or the sex, you don't know. 

"That...h-holy..holy fuck." You mange out, breath shallow and throat dry. 

He smirks, a glint of his ego in his eye. "I told ya' so, doll." he murmurs, stuffing himself back into his pants and doing his belt up again. 

You notice he's wearing the shirt he was trying on, now soiled with the smell of sex and his sweat. You watch him pull out his small leather pocket wallet, pulling it open. You see flashes of green as he pulls out some bills, handing it to you. 

You were practically shoulder to shoulder in the small changing room. You take it, looking up at him with your brows furrowed. "For the shirt." He answers. 

You smirk, making an "ah" face. 

After helping you clean up with your now torn nylons, you pull your skirt back on and carry your soiled tights in your one hand, wad of cash in the other. You follow him outside the changing room, letting out a sigh. 

You watch him slip his leather jacket back on, turning to you. "I'll be back soon doll, just got some things to sort out is all. But I'll be back _real_ soon, I promise." He says, scanning your now messy state.

"You promise?" You ask, already needy to see him more. God, already attached to him after one fuck. Pathetic. 

You watch him turn away, walking out of the store. You call out his name as he opens the door, making him look at you over his shoulder. 

"Uhm, happy holidays." You say with small smile, your heart heavy seeing him go. 

He just laughs, a deep baritone chuckle. "I fuckin' hate Christmas." Is all he says, the door closing shut. You watch him disappear into the snowy night, sighing. 

Somehow, you knew he'd be back soon. Just like he promised. 


End file.
